Bújócska
by Lora98
Summary: Nincs annál jobb ha az ember újra gyereknek képzeli magát, és bújócskázik. Főleg ha azt egy üres házban teszik. Igazi macska-egér játék nem de? Vagy mondhatnám... Oroszlán-cica játéknak is? Yaoi!: Akashi x Furihata párosítással.


**Halihó! Nos, az előző történet hatására, ihletet kaptam egy új Akashi x Furihata párosításra! Mivel a minap esett az eső, eszembe ötlött ez a kis bújócskás gondolat. Aztán pedig megszületett ez: Tá-dám!**

**Nos, remélem tetszeni fog. :) YAOI! Ha nem szereted ne olvasd, ugyanis nem vállalok felelősséget az esetleges lelki traumákért/sérelmekért. Komolyan! ^^ Ah, a szereplők a mesteré, én csak játszadozom velük a saját kis világomban mások örömére. :) Oh, és semmi anyagi hasznom nem származik belőle! :D **

**Nos, jó olvasást, és olvasd el a többi írásomat is! ;)**

**sora-chan: Annyira, de annyira imádlak! *megölel* Mindig írsz kritikát - pedig nem is szoktam kérni -, és mégis! Nagyon hálás vagyok! Olyan jól esett amit írtál! Hogy ez tőlem elvárható? Ah... el se mertem hinni! Többször is elolvastam, sőt még másnap is! Köszönöm! :) **

**/ Oh, és hogy tudd sora-chan, a te hatásodra született meg ez a történet... ha nem írtál volna, hogy olvashatnátok-e még AkaFuri történetet... akkor ez meg sem született volna! ;) ^^ / **

**És mindenki másnak is köszönöm, aki írt, vagy írni fog nekem kritikát. ^^ Sőt azoknak is akik el is olvassák. ;) **

**By: Lora98 **

* * *

A mennydörgés hangja félelmetes zajként volt hallható a házban. Az eső kopogása, ahogy a tetőnek verődik, a süvítő szél, ami bejut a legkisebb réseken, szinte vérfagyasztó. A ház mellet az általában nyugodtan álldogáló fák, most a viharban össze-vissza csapkodják az ágaikat, halálra rémítve az összes bennlévőt. A csiripelő tücskök jelzik, hogy kint már leszállt az éj. A házban egy lámpa sem ég, és csak a villámlás szokta bevonni fénnyel a helyiségeket.

Jobb lett volna ha meg sem szólalok. - Gondolta Furihata. Ha nem mondtam volna, hogy unatkozom, és hogy ebben a házban semmit sem lehet csinálni ha esik, akkor nem kéne összeszarnom itt magam álló helyemben. - Nyelt egy nagyot, majd újra körbekémlelt a függöny mögül.

Sosem szerettem a horror filmeket. Nem értem mi a jó abban, hogy ilyeneket néz a fél emberiség - mert komolyan, van aki csak azt képes nézni! Nincsenek nekik rémálmaik?! -, mert én ki nem állhatom őket. A bátyám - aki már nem él velünk -, tavaly megnézetett velem egyet. Mi is volt a neve? Kor? Kór? Ah... A Kör!

Nos, valójában nem "megnézette" velem, ugyanis jómagam - amint megláttam, hogy az a zombihoz igencsak közeli rokonságban álló nőszemély, kimászik a kútból, majd a tévéből is... Most komolyan! Hogy lenne képes ezután az én gyermeteg lelkem leülni egy tévé elé?! -, lányokat felülmúló sikoltással kiszaladtam - na jó, kirohantam -, a szobából, egyenesen anyáék szobájába. Majd ott is aludtam.

Mindezzel semmi baj nem is lett volna, ha ezt nem tizenöt évesen teszem.

Na igen.

Ne tessék azt gondolni, hogy anyámasszony katonája vagyok, mert a múltkor is megvédtem a húgaimat egy vérengző fenevadtól. Hogy pontosítsak, egy Chiwawa volt. Az a kis korcs, azt hitte, hogy megkaphatja a szalámis szendvicseinket. A dög.

Aztán persze elkergettem, és otthon a lányok hősként tüntettek fel. Amint beértem a szobámba, meghallottam ahogyan a szüleim nevetnek, de nem foglalkoztam velük...

Most pedig...

Éppen bújócskát játszom. Sei-kunnal.

Már maga a gondolat is, hogy együtt játszom egy vadállattal - igen, Sei-kunra gondoltam -, már maga hátborzongató.

A pár hónappal ezelőtti húsvéti fogócskánk is eléggé bizarr volt. Ezt lehet jó és rossz értelembe is venni. Hiszen a bizarr része a "cserkészés" volt, aztán jött a jó rész, a csók...

Vagyis a hab a tortán. - Pirult el.

Az ég újra dörrent, ő pedig ijedten rezzent össze. Az érettségi szünet miatt, Furihatát meghívták az Akashi házba, hogy nyugodtan töltsön ott pár napot.

A szülei nem is ellenezték a dolgot, örültek ha a fiuk nem csak a kosárlabdának szenteli az életét, hanem barátkozik is. Persze, hiába mondja nekik mindig, hogy a meccsek mellet is találkozik sok más emberrel, de hát a szülők... nos ők csak szülők maradnak.

Sei-kun szülei nincsenek idehaza, ugyanis egy barátjuk partiára mentek el - gondolta -, szóval... egyes egyedül vagyunk a házban. - A félhomályban még így is látszódott az elvörösödött arca.

Hátrapillantott, hogy kinézzen az ablakon, de egyből vissza is fordult, majd lerogyott a földre. Odakinn az egyik inas, vagy cseléd - nem látta túl jól -, éppen... Mit is csinált? Fát vágott?

Nem tudja, de a félelemtől összeroskadt. A fejében milliónyi kép jelent meg Hasfelmetsző Jackről, a Baltás Gyilkosról, és a többiekről.

Szinte elképzelte, ahogyan majd a CSI: Miami helyszínelők eljönnek, vagy akár a Gyilkos elmék sorozat tagjai, ne adj Isten, maga Patrick Jane nyomozza ki majd a halála okát. Aztán később a hasukat fogva fogják kiröhögni őt, ha megtudták, hogy a félelemtől purcant ki.

Marha jó - gondolta -, nem fognak ezek kiröhögni engem. - Fújtatott, majd homlokon csapta magát. Idióta! Ők csak a tévében szerepelnek! - Korholta magát.

Pár percig mélyeket lélegzett majd megnyugodva felállt. Mielőtt kilépett volna a biztonságot nyújtó függöny mögül, levette a cipőjét. Így, zokniban kiosont, és elsétált az ajtóig.

_Első szabály: - Ne adjunk ki felesleges zajokat._  
_Második szabály: - Megkeresni Sei-kunt, megijeszteni, majd a közelében maradni, nehogy velünk bármi is történjen._  
_Harmadik szabály: - Nem összefutni félelmetes alakokkal._

Ahogy elindult, és körbenézett a hosszú folyosókon, míg mindig el tudott képedni, hogy mennyi minden van a házban. A sok csecsebecse, lámpák, márkás bútorok és festmények... Sok sok milliót kaszálhatna az, aki ellopkodna innen egy pár dolgot...

Már aki képes lenne az idősebb Seijuurót magára haragítani... - Borzongott meg a gondolatra.

Emlékszik arra az estére, amikor a Seijuuro család befogadta. Sei-kun kísértetiesen hasonlít az apjára, az anyjára pedig szinte alig. Az idősebb Seijuuro áldását adta a kapcsolatukra, a felesége pedig csak mosolygott. Mindezt olyan aurában közölte, hogy teljesen megfagytam ülőhelyemben.

Amikor oldalra néztem, Sei-kun csak nyugodtan itta a teáját. Azt hiszem náluk ez mindennapi lehet... És én még csodálkoztam, hogy Sei-kun ilyen...

Újra villámlott, és Furihata levetődött a földre. Kezeit a fejére rakta, hogy védje magát. Pár perc után, mikor újra az eső kopogását hallotta, kikukucskált a karjai közül. Kifújta a benntartott levegőt, majd négykézláb kezdett el mászni a márványpadlón.

Ha valaki most látna, azt hinné, hogy hülye vagyok. - Gondolta.

Ahogy mászott, érezte, hogy milyen hűvös is a padló. A karján libabőrök jelentek meg, majd ahogyan az aulához ért, a hátára feküdt.

Egy órával ezelőtt hallotta, hogy Sei-kun az emeleten van, így addig itt biztonságban lesz. Vagyis... remélte.

A mennyezetre emelte a tekintetét, majd ámulva tátotta el a száját. Nem először járt itt, de eddig soha sem vette jobban szemügyre a plafont.

- Gyönyörű. - Suttogta.

A fehér falra egy tűzvörös sárkány volt felfestve, amely egy arany színű oroszlán körül tekereg. Kettejük alakját lángcsóvák vonják körbe, míg felettük a kék ég kimagaslóan látszik. Az ember első látásra azt hiszi, hogy azok ketten harcolnak, de ha jobban szemügyre veszik, akkor láthatják, hogy valójában védik egymást. Ez a két nemes állat - véleményem szerint -, az Akashi családot szimbolizálja. Kifelé azt mutatják, hogy hűvösek, félelmetesek, de legbelül törődnek egymással. Bár Sei-kun rendelkezik egy kicsi szadizmussali is... - Kuncogott. A tűz jelentheti azt is, hogy mindig lehetnek vitáik, összezörrenéseik, de mindig meg tudják majd oldani őket. Remélhetőleg. A kék ég, a szabadságot is jelentheti - hümmögött magában -, kijutni az elvárások és a kötelezettségek alól. - Nézte tovább a remekművet.

Érdekes család az övék. - Mosolygott.

Hallott egy koppanást, majd nyugodtan oldalra fordította a fejét, és elkerekedett a szeme, ahogy meglátta az ablak előtt álló személyt. A villámlás hátborzongató árnyékot vetettek rá, így sokkal félelmetesebbnek nézett ki.

Furihata teljesen lesokkoltan bámulta a fiút, majd összeszedte magát, felkelt, és neki iramodott. Az utolsó amit hallott, egy sötét kuncogás volt. Futás közben hátra-hátrapillantott, és rémülten vette tudomásul, hogy Akashi is utána eredt.

A szíve a torkában dobogott, a füle is csengett, és olyan szaporán vette a levegőt, hogy félt, mindjárt összeesik itt helyben. De nem állt meg, tovább rohant a folyosókon, majd több szobán is. Az adrenalin csak úgy száguldozott az ereiben, és egyre jobban élvezte az egészet. Egy pillanatra megállt az egyik saroknál, majd kilesett rajta. Hallotta a cipők kopogását, és hálát adott, hogy volt annyi esze, hogy levegye a cipőjét. Látta, ahogyan a vörös fej körbefordul, keresve őt, majd hallott egy pár motyogást is.

- Nem menekülhetsz Kouki. Tudom, hogy ott állsz a saroknál, és épp engem figyelsz. Nem megmondtam már neked, hogy én mindig előre látok? - vigyorgott ördögien, majd felé fordult, és egyenesen a barna szemekbe nézett.

Furihata levegőért kapkodott, majd nyelt egyet, és újból elindult. Akashi pedig követte. Ahogy futkároztak, Furihata egyre jobban érezte, hogy kezd elfáradni. A tüdeje is kapart, az oldala is szúrt, de nem akarta feladni. Befordult az egyik sarkon, és közben észrevette, hogy Akashi eltűnt mögüle. Éppen megkönnyebbülten fel akart sóhajtani, de egy kemény mellkasnak ütközött. Rémülten pillantott fel, és a látványtól elakadt a lélegzete.

- H-hogyan? Az előbb még... ott. - Mutatott az ujjával a háta mögé, de a mondatát nem tudta befejezni, mert egy éhes száj tapadt az övéire.

- Varázslat. - Mondta Akashi. - Tudod, én gyerekkoromtól itt éltem - harapdálta a kisebb nyakát -, tudok egy pár rövidebb útról.

Furihata a nyakánál érezte, ahogyan a másik vigyorog.

- Oh, és amúgy nyertem, persze ez természetes.

Persze, hiszen Sei-kun abszolút. - Gondolta Kouki.

- De csaltál. - Suttogta, majd próbálta eltolni magát a másiktól, de az erősen tartotta.

- Igen? - kérdezte szórakozottan. - És mégis hogyan? - mosolygott.

- Há-hát - állt fel a szőr a hátán ettől a mosolytól -, neked volt előnyöd. Ismered ezt a helyet, mint a tenyeredet. Szóval én nyertem.

- De elkaptalak.

- Ne-nem számít.

- Oh, valóban? Nem tűnsz túl meggyőzőnek. - Kuncogott fel.

De válaszolni nem tudott, mert a másik ledöntötte őt a padlóra, és birtokba vette az ajkait. Szívta, harapta, vigyázva, nehogy sebet ejtsen a másik száján.

- Sei-kun - motyogta -, ne... ne itt.

- Hm? Hogy érted? - nézett végig a barnán.

Ah, Furihata nagyon is jól tudta, hogy mire megy ki a játék. Ki akarja vele mondatni... mondatni azokat a zavarba ejtő dolgokat...

- Ne... itt. A padlón. Kemény. A hátam... fáj tőle.

Ha Akashi meg is lepődött, nem mutatta, egyszerűen felkapta Furihatát, és az ablakhoz vitte, majd lerakta elé.

- M-mi?

De a vörös nem válaszolt, hanem letépte a másikról a fehér inget, és eldobta. Kouki csak hüledezett, megszólalni sem tudott, csak nézte, ahogyan Akashi kibontja az övét, majd lerángatja róla a farmerját és a zokniját is. A vörös és sárga szempár birtoklóan és éhesen nézett végig a meztelen testén, majd újra megcsókolta.

Furihata karjait a kedvese nyaka köré fonta, majd oldalra döntötte a fejét. Akashi kezei a testét simogatták, majd az egyikkel ráfogott a másik éledező férfiasságára. A barna belenyögött a csókba, míg a másik csak elvigyorodott.

- Se-sei-kun... - Lihegte.

Akashi a hüvelykujjával a kedvese makkján körözött, itt-ott megnyomva azt. A karjaiban a másik csak nyögött és lihegett. Az ablak hideg felülete szinte égette a bőrét, de nem szólt, mert jó érzés is volt egyben.

Furihata már csak azt érzékelte, hogy már a tenyerével támaszkodik az üveglapnak, és Akashi a fenekénél bíbelődik. Hátrapillantott, de zavarában vissza is fordította a fejét. De a vörös az üvegen keresztül még így is látta, hogy a másik elvörösödött.

- Mit... mit csinálsz? - kérdezte esetlenül.

- Hm, mit is? - tűnődött hangosan. - Nos, most éppen beleteszem a nyelvem a segge-

- Jó, jó! Ne mond tovább! - Tette a kezeit a füleire, majd észbe kapva folytatta. - Sőt! Egyáltalán ne tedd be sehova se a nyelved!

- Miért? - színlelt értetlenséget Seijuuro, amiért Furihata meg tudta volna fojtani.

- Me-mert... kínos!

- Oh, valóban. Ne haragudj. - Válaszolta, mire Furihata megnyugodva fordult előre.

Várjunk csak... Akashi soha semmiért nem kért bocsánatot!

Éppen hátrafordult volna, de nem tudott, ugyanis az élvezet minden porcikájában végigsiklott.

- Ah!

- Hm, szóval kínos, és mégis ilyen buja hangokat adsz ki magadból? - gúnyolódott, de Furihata hallotta a hangjából, hogy csak megjátssza.

- Neh! Ah! - Nyögött újra, amint a másik nyelve újra benne volt.

Akashi felkuncogott a reakcióra, majd folytatta a tágítást. Kezeivel Furihata férfiasságát, és mellbimbóit ingerelte, majd pár perc után, egy hangos nyögéssel a másik elélvezett.

Kouki a homlokát az ablaknak nyomta, és vadul lihegett. A meleg pára megjelent az ablakon, és ahol a kezeivel támaszkodott, most egy tenyérlenyomat volt. Hallotta, hogy a másik mozgolódik mögötte, majd végül megérezte, ahogyan Akashi férfiassága a feneke bejáratának feszül.

- Se..i-kun...

- Kouki.

A követező pillanatban a barna hajú nem látott mást, csak csillagokat a gyönyörtől.Sőt! Biztos volt benne, hogy nem is csillagokat, hanem madárkákat látott, és közöttük ott volt maga csőrike is!

De hogy neki mindig a leghülyébb alkalmakkor jutnak eszébe az ilyesmik...

- Ah! Sei...kun!

- Ah...Ko...uki!

Akashi vadul mozgott, nem kímélve a másikat. De Furihatának nem volt ereje ellenkezni, és nem is akart volna. A nyomástól egész testével az üvegnek dőlt, és félt, hogy az eltörik. De hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy látott valakit odakinn...

- Ne aggódj. Nem látnak be. Direkt olyan az üveg. - Mondta a másik mintegy megnyugtatásként.

Furihata megkönnyebbült, majd becsukta a szemét, és elkezdett minden ízével az érzésekre koncentrálni. A simogató kezekre, a lihegésre és nyögésekre mögötte... Ha jobban belegondolt... valahogy ez az egész dolog jól sült el. A bújócskázás, kergetőzés, menekülés... és most ez...

- Ah!

Érezte... érezte ahogyan egyre közeledik a vég. Az ujjpercei és a lábujjai elkezdtek zsibbadni, majd az egész bizsergés lement a hasába, és tudta... tudta, hogy mindjárt kirobban.

-Sei-kun! Én... én... mindjárt!

- Én... is... Ah! Kouki!

Akashi még lökött párat, majd egyszerre robbant ki belőlük az élvezet hulláma. Egy kis ideig lihegtek, majd Seijuuro felkapta Furihatát, és meztelenül besétált a saját szobájába. Ott lefektette a másikat, betakarta, majd ő maga is lefeküdt.

Épp elaludt volna, amikor megérezte, ahogy a másik hozzábújik.

- Szeretlek. - Suttogta Furihata, mire Akashi elvigyorodott.

- Én is. - Válaszolt, majd birtoklóan átölelte Koukit, és elaludt.

Utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy a szülei mit fognak majd szólni, a földön hagyott ruháikhoz.

**END**

* * *

**Nos, remélem élvezhető volt! :)**

**Figyelem! Közhírré nyilvánítom azt, hogy utálom a horror filmeket. Nem a bátyám - ugyanis nincs -, nézette - vagyis nézetni akarta -, velem a Kört, hanem a barátom. Oh és én nem szaladtam el, hanem elbújtam a fotel mögé, és eltakartam a kezemmel a szemeimmel.**

**Voltatok már úgy, hogy minél inkább nem akarsz valami szörnyűt megnézni, annál jobban kíváncsibb vagy rá? Például oda-odapillantottam, de még így is majd befo- khm, betojtam a félelemtől. ( Ne nevessetek, érezzetek együtt! ^^" xD)**

**És tényleg nem láttam egy horrorfilmet sem. Nem, hogy nem szeretem, nem merem őket megnézni! ( Én mondom, aki a Múmia első két részét sem meri meg takaró nélkül megnézni... -.-") Én az a rosszat álmodós fajta vagyok... Persze nem ítélem el azokat akik szeretik! (mármint a horror filmeket) ^_^ Én is szeretek sok furcsa dolgot... Hehe *.***

**Sziasztok!**

**By: Lora98**

**U:i. A Kaname x Zero történeten dolgozom, szándékomban áll megírni. Ne aggódj! :) /csak egy kis idő kell hozzá ;) /**


End file.
